


An Alien Bond

by NotReallyMe (NannaSally)



Series: Encounters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Group Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NotReallyMe
Summary: Four people come together in a unique bondmarriage and a first night





	1. Joining

 

They came together as a group – these four disparate people who had decided to live their lives together as a family. Although they had differing beginnings – different cultures, planets and even different genetic groupings – they had discovered enough similarities to assure them individually and severally that the future could be theirs.

They came together in front of the friends and family who could attend. 

They had chosen a good friend as a celebrant – Ithicrat who came from a serious, religiously progressive background. He was dressed in glorious robes, although on a daily basis his kind did not bother with clothes. His robe was a swirl of rainbow colours, bleeding into each other. As he moved the colours glowed and moved with him.

Each member of the Joining Party wore similar robes as these appealed to each of them, in their favoured colours. Adran had a robe much like the celebrant’s, but in shades of blue from palest pale to very dark indigo, again in swirls and movement. Dramas' robe was in shades of brown and creamy yellow moving into the deeper, brighter shades of copper. Umyeni preferred red as a base colour and the rich mix set off his dark green fur delightfully. Unkosikazi had chosen shades of purple – again looking beautiful against her paler green fur.

The four partners moved towards Ithicrat at the front of the assembly which took place in a large domed building that the local village used for many special occasions as they came up.

Ithicrat handed each of them a flower from the local garden. The flowers were extremely beautiful, with vibrant petals again in rainbow colours. These flowers were known as Joining Flowers as they lasted a long time even when picked.

He invited each of them to place their flower in a symbolic vase, to show the way that individual beauties could make an even greater beauty when brought together.

He invoked the attendees to look to these individuals who had chosen to be a group and see how beautiful life was when people came together with intent.

He took from an intricately woven basket a large, fluffy white ball – it was a People Whisperer. He held it in front of the Joining Group and invited them all to place a hand on the People Whisperer. They did and they each felt the overflowing strength of bonding that was reinforced by this wonderful creature. 

They were fortunate that their good friends had managed to acquire this People Whisperer as a very special Joining Gift – as this was the first Joining between their two species, it was a fitting gift, which would help to strengthen their new bond throughout the years to come.

Ithicrat blessed the Joining Group in the names of the first families of this planet Denalda

And after this simple yet moving ceremony, the Joining Group left the building followed by the mass of friends.

About an hour later they all returned to the domed building to take part in a special meal that had been provided by the villagers who were very proud to be part of this historical event.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newly joined group seal their bond

Tentatively, the four came together

They were all eager for this experience, this sealing of their bond, but none of them were sure how to go about sharing so closely with a creature so alien to themselves.

Dramas took the lead. She stepped up close to her new Umyeni – her new husband and put her hand lightly on his chest. She reached up and touched her lips to his mouth, and breathed gently.

He caressed her cheek, leaning down slightly and enjoying the new sensation of skin without fur.

The other two members of the new family began to  follow Dramas’ and Umyeni’s example. Unkosikazi and Adran stepped closer and also began to touch, a little hesitantly at first. They were each the shyer of the alien pairs but they were also keen for this relationship to work and  work well. 

So as the two Nodonga Eluhlaza and two humans stroked each other they became more comfortable, and also more inquistive.

‘Dramas, do you like it when I stroke you here?’ asked Umyeni as he gently brushed her ear with his finger.

‘Oh yes,’ she breathed, enjoying the sensation immensely.

She managed to disengage briefly, step back and begin to remove her robe to allow him greater access to her body – she wanted that gentle touch all over her skin. Umyeni got the message – he also removed the few jewels he was wearing, and the robe he had worn for the ceremony – now they could hold each other close – skin to fur – and begin to explore further.

She ran her fingers through the fur on his chest and he rumbled with pleasure – she knew it was pleasure because it was similar to the noise he made when he liked a dish at table. So she did it some more, losing the tentative touch and becoming more firm. He slowly took her hand and guided it to his abdomen, and began circling her fingers there – she took the hint and continued the movement.

His now freed hand went back to her ear and started to circle it. She moaned gently to encourage him, and he stroked down her neck and around to the nape. She leant into his touch, it was exquisite. 

So the two beings stroked and brushed and fingered each other further. Umyeni, being a catlike creature, had a row of male nipples down each side of his body. As she encountered them she gave each a gentle tweak. At first he seemed startled, and said ‘oh my, no one told me about that’ so she did it again. Then she leaned  forward and gently nipped the upper pair. He again started, but the rumble underlying his movements got louder and more disjointed. She let her instincts lead her to  more exploration.

In response – once he got his breath back – Umyeni returned the movement and played with her two erect nipples. He had known she had only two mammary glands, that was obvious even when clothed, but now he discovered that human  nipples were also only two, but a lot bigger and more responsive than those of his female compatriots – at least that is what his limited experience suggested. He had never shared nipple touch with a partner before, it was not something his race usually indulged in.

Now it was his turn to try something. He found his way to her armpit and inhaled deeply. Dramas was startled in her turn – this was an area of concern among humans, and like many she tried to keep it as smell less as possible. But apparently Umyeni liked what he found as he started to lick her there. She was surprised that it was not ticklish, and strangely pleasant. She could not return the gesture immediately, but she found his armpit and stroked it and brought her fingers to his nose to smell – a musky, sweet smell that was very attractive.

Unkosikazi and Adran also explored each other, each starting with  what they personally enjoyed when exchanging sensual  pleasure with another of their own kind. That led to the discovery of what was worth pursuing in their new partner, and what  was not.

As the two pairs became more and more comfortable with each other they all descended to the floor, the large padded floor of the room that had been provided as a Joining Suite by the village. No part of this floor was uncomfortable, so movement was not restricted.

They each became aware of the other’s erogenous zones. Umy and Unko both apparently liked their tails played with, tweaked  and gently pulled. Both humans liked having their ears touched and kissed and their nipples involved.

Dramas gently guided Umy to her clitoris and moved his finger round and round, demonstrating how to manipulate her towards climax. Unko showed Adran a similar point and how to stimulate her. Umy’s penile analogue was long and thin, and not really suitable  for human penetration, but he encouraged Drama to encirle it with her free hand and stroke and squeeze in ways that he  obviously enjoyed a lot. Unko’s attention to Adran's penis also gave him great pleasure. Again, penetration by Adran of Unko was not physically practical, but Unko soon  understood that licking and sucking gave Adran extreme pleasure.

One by one the new family members reached climax and screamed, moaned, or writhed as they did. Each slowly succumbed to sleep,  enwrapped in the arms of their new husbands and wives.

Tomorrow they would explore further, exchanging partners and learning more about how to bring pleasure. It would be a long, delicious adventure that they all looked forward to. But now it was time for sleep.


End file.
